namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Bravoman
Bravoman, known in Japan as Chouzetsu Rinjin Beraboh Man (超絶倫人ベラボーマン, lit. "Transcendental Ethical Man: Beraboh Man"), is an action platformer game released for arcade in 1988. The game was also ported for the TurboGrafx-16 in 1990, and the TurboGrafx-16 version was ported for the Wii Virtual Console in 2007. Characters *'Bravoman' - The main character, a salaryman named Arnold (中村仁, Hitoshi Nakamura in Japan) that can change into a superhero. *'Alpha Man' (α遊星人) - A spaceman who gave Arnold the power to change into Bravoman. *'Lottery Man' (福引男, Fukubiki Man in Japan) - A robot friend of Bravoman that gives items and food. Bosses *'Dr. Bomb' - The main antagonist and final boss, a scientist that wants to conquer the world with his army of robots. *'Black Bravo' - Bravoman's double. Appears as a boss in many stages. *'Zortan' (ゾルタン) - Dr. Bomb's right-hand, a flying robot that has a protective barrier. *'Ugo 401' (ウ号401) - A flying robot head. Also appears in stages if Bravoman stand in the same place for a long time. *'Unbab' (ウンババ, Unbaba) - A robot with a totem pole motif. *'Twin Squrain' (ツイン・スキュレーン, Twin Sculen) - A two-headed creature from Atlantis. There are two varieties, the Green Twin Squrain and the Red Twin Squrain. *'Benjamin Ōkubo Hikozaemon' (ベンジャミン大久保彦左衛門) - A blonde Heavy Metal Ninja (ヘビメタ忍者) android created by Dr. Bomb that attacks by throwing blades. In later stages, Bravoman fights against two of them at the same time. *'Overlord of Atlantis' (アトランチス大王, Atlantis King) - The great king of Atlantis. Has four followers protecting him. *'Pistol Lord' - A feudal lord android with a pistol in his head that holds fans in both hands and feet. *'Trigger G-7' (トリガーG7) - A red bird-like robot with a long neck that shoots from the beak. When the head is destroyed, the body moves to attack. *'Waya Princess' - A female ninja android created by Dr. Bomb that attacks with blades and fire. *'Attack Bomber V-9' (アタックボンバーV9) - A yellow robot with treads that attacks with rocket punches. *'Kyosho Shoshosai' (響笑翔衝斉, Kyōshō Shōeisai) - A Windmill Ninja (風車忍者) that takes the shape of a shuriken and moves around the screen. *'Ikazuchi' (雷丸, Ikazuchimaru) - A strong boss that attacks with slaps. Can only be hit from behind. *'Sea Ugo' (海底ウ号) - A underwater version of Ugo. Like the Overlord of Atlantis, he has four people from Atlantis around him. Items *'"Luck" Symbol:' Collecting 10 福 will make Lottery Man appear to give one item. *'Onigiri:' Rice ball that recovers the life gauge by 1. *'Ramen:' Bowl of noodles that recovers the life gauge by 4. *'Sushi:' Recovers the life gauge by 10. *'Drink:' (Beverage in the English manual) A Oronamin drink that makes Bravoman temporarily invincible. *'Piercing Fist:' Increases Bravoman's strength for 30 seconds. *'Wave-Action Bullets:' Bravoman can fire 10 powerful Wave-Action Bullets. *'Bullet Train:' Takes Bravoman to the end of the stage. *'Disappointment:' (スカ Suka, loss on lottery tickets) Only gives a few points. *'1UP:' Extra continue. Doesn't appear in the arcade version. Gallery BravomanTG16.jpg|TurboGrafx-16 cover. BravomanPCE.jpg|PC Engine cover. Trivia *The TurboGrafx-16 version contains a hidden mode called "Bravoman's Secret Game" were Bravoman faces 14 bosses to train. The mode can be accessed by repeatedly pressing the Select and II buttons in the title screen. *The Overlord of Atlantis and Pistol Lord are misnamed as "Overlo'a'''d of Atlantis" and "Pistol Lo'a'd" in some parts of the game. The Overlord of Atlantis' name is shortened as "At'r'''an King" in the Japanese version. External links *English Virtual Console page *Japanese Virtual Console page *Bravoman at Video Game Den *Beraboh Man at StrategyWiki Category:Arcade games Category:TurboGrafx-16 games Category:Virtual Console games